


lipstick kisses

by DoorIsAjar



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorIsAjar/pseuds/DoorIsAjar
Summary: "The moment she had laid the first kiss on Mei, leaving the perfect, lip-shaped red stain on the younger girl's cheek, Yuzu couldn't contain herself. A dozen more kisses had followed, a guilty trail marking Yuzu's affection along the expanse of Mei's exposed skin."
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	lipstick kisses

Yuzu knew the lipstick was a bad idea. A horribly, horribly bad idea.

It would leave marks: clear evidence of how abundantly and willingly Mei had let Yuzu have her way with her.

But the moment she had laid the first kiss on Mei, leaving the perfect, lip-shaped red stain on the younger girl's cheek, Yuzu couldn't contain herself. A dozen more kisses had followed, a guilty trail marking Yuzu's affection along the expanse of Mei's exposed skin.

And as soon as Yuzu and Mei stepped out from their bedroom, into the bright lights of the kitchen to greet their mother, Yuzu knew she had royally messed up.

That divine feeling of pleasure that she had felt at seeing Mei covered in her kisses had betrayed her, led her to commit a heinous act that their dear mother would certainly question, should she see.

Stains of red were smeared across every inch of Mei’s wonderfully kissable face, down her neck, and beneath the neckline of her shirt. It was more than obvious that those kisses went lower.

So the only thing that Yuzu could think of, right before she had oh-so-stupidly called out to her mom in greeting, was to tug on Mei’s wrist, pulling the younger girl back into the confines of their bedroom. There, they could be hidden from the eyes of the woman who should not _dare_ bear witness to what the two girls had been up to mere moments prior. Yuzu rushed the pair to the bathroom, where she instantly turned on the sink and let the water turn warm.

“Yuzu _—_ ” Mei began, confused, but as violet eyes rose to the mirror _—_

The sight she beheld caught the words in her throat and drained the color from her face _—_ which did nothing more than make the kisses on her skin stand out even more.

Every inch of her was dotted in lipstick marks, Yuzu's kisses smeared and drawn across her skin. If not for the circumstances, Mei would have loved the sight. But as it stood, with their mother certainly to become curious of their absence soon enough, it formed a ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. The evidence needed to be _erased._

And Yuzu’s face, despite remaining free of blemishes, was burned a deep red in evident embarrassment.

“Mei, we need to clean your face before we can face mama,” Yuzu frantically whispered, hands quickly working to secure a washcloth and wet it. She raised it to Mei’s face, the other hand coming to cup at the red-ridden jawline, but found herself pausing despite the fervor with which she had been preparing to rid Mei's skin of the blemishes.

Her emerald eyes followed the path of lipstick, and her features softened.

"I don't..." Yuzu started, hesitantly, eyeing her work. Her mouth curved to a frown, and the thumb set at Mei's cheek brushed against one of the many marks. "I don't want to wash them away..."

"Wash what away, Yuzu?" Mei prodded. She could take a guess; she had seen the countless blotches of red lips setting fire to her skin with her quick glance in the mirror.

But Yuzu's answer wasn't what she had quite expected.

"My kisses. It doesn't..." Yuzu struggled to put words to her thoughts, offhandedly gesturing with her free hand some odd circular shape that made no sense to either of them. "It doesn't feel right to wash them away, like _—_ like they're _wrong."_

Yuzu made a half-silenced groan of frustration, still minutely aware of their predicament and the need to remain quiet.

"I know, it's not appropriate for mama to see," Yuzu continued to babble. "I just _—_ I love you, and it's like I'm washing away my love when I wash my kisses off, and you look so cute with all the lipstick _—_ "

"Yuzu," Mei interjected. She grabbed hold of Yuzu's hand, the one holding the washcloth and making odd figures in response to her derailed thoughts.

Yuzu hummed a short "Hm?" in response, eyebrows raising in soft surprise.

"You can replace them later."

And like that, Yuzu's thoughts imploded, unneeded and overwhelmed at the notion that Mei, in no uncertain terms, had just invited her to cover the younger girl in lipstick-ridden kisses all over again.

"Huh?" Yuzu stuttered out.

"You would like to kiss me later, Yuzu?" Mei repeated.

Yuzu, reeling from Mei's suggestion, weakly nodded in answer.

"Then for now _—_ " Mei raised the older girl's hand, clutched to the towel, up to her own cheek, " _—_ these need to go away."

Yuzu started there, with Mei's cheek, carefully dabbing the soft skin and watching _—_ still with the slightest feeling of defeat _—_ as the kisses were removed. From there she worked along the curve of Mei's jaw, then under her chin, and finally around the exposed skin of her chest.

And the very last skin Yuzu cleaned was that of her own lips. The lipstick was surely worn away by then, but she couldn't be too careful, not when she brought her palms upon Mei's cheeks, cradling the girl in her hold as she pressed one final kiss to Mei's lips. It was slow and deep, and Yuzu wouldn't need to wash this kiss away _—_ nor would Mei want her to.

The older girl found her eyes falling shut in content.

Whatever... bravado she had managed to personify as Yuzu cleared away the lipstick had crumbled, leaving in its wake a needy feeling, something only Yuzu had ever been able to draw from her.

But like that, Yuzu pulled away, kiss over and a satisfied smile adorning her face.

The sensation of Yuzu's lips on Mei's own lingered, and any remaining bits of that bravado were crushed to sand, that messy desire for _more_ eagerly pressing at the back of Mei's thoughts because Yuzu _—_

Yuzu, with one hand at the curve of Mei's chin and the other softly thumbing the soft skin where a lipstick kiss once was, whispered,

_"I can't wait to do that again later."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
